Broken Echos
by Knox Chase
Summary: Kurloz is a banished monk turned cellist. Meulin is the spitting image of his beloved goddess. A nice (I thin/ hope) little love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I'm kinda mad at my other stories plus I love this ship ^^ so I decided to try and write something for them. If you haven't check out my other stories please do and tell me what you think. ^^ Here hope you enjoy. ~Knox**

* * *

"This first time you're time hearing music?" Aranea asked politely as she lead me through the crowd. I nodded this will be the first time I've heard anything in six years. I smiled brightly at Aranea as we gathered around a small stage, Meenah frowned.  
"I don't sea why we gotta watch some freak play cello. Can't we just go sea ICP or some shit?" She huffed, as I reached my hand up to play with the small bit of plastic that allowed me to hear my friends voices for the first time. Funny, how a tiny plastic tubes and some wiring could fix what I thought would always be broken.  
"Because it's a rare showing. And I thought it'd be interesting for Meulin." Aranea said, sounding slightly annoyed already.  
"Why's that, huh?"  
" The lead performer is an ex- Alternian monk." Meenah's eyes went wide and she shoved a onlooker out of her way to get a better view of the stage. I felt my own eyes open wide in shock.  
"Didn't you go deaf when we visited Alternia?" I nodded. I could hear those piercing cries and screams, the one's that woke me in the middle of the night and drowned out everything else. "He's starting!"  
A tall dark haired boy took center stage, dressed in a deep violet vest and black dress pants, he pulled out a cello. Watching closely as he tuned the violet and black instrument, pressing his fingers to the bridge as the bow glided over the embossed skeletal design. Once he got it tuned he looked out into the crowd, as his eyes settled on me he jumped, nearly dropping his bow in the process. _He looks as though he's seen a ghost..._  
Regaining his poise he smiled softly and the opening melody flowed out. Every note rang clear and proud, tugging at something deep inside. Even Meenah who hated everything other than rap, was held completely spellbound by the sweet, haunting melodies that poured effortlessly from the thin man on stage. As he swayed, the final notes echo in a perfect vibrato, I felt tears form in my eyes.  
"You okay gurl?" Meenah asked, shaking off the spell of the music much faster than I could.  
"Yes... It's just..." I struggled to find the right words. It had been _so long_ since I've heard _anything_, a voice, a sound, let alone music but, I remembered them clear as day... Nothing could be used to describe this.  
"Overwhelming, huh?" Aranea asked smiling gently. "There's an interesting story behind that one."  
"Spill it gurl." Meenah demanded, making Aranea roll her eyes.  
" Apparently his name is Kurloz Makara. No one really know about him, except he was a devout monk from the Alternian Islands but, something happened... He was banished for committing a great sin of the church."  
"And that would be..?"  
" You'll see when he joins the rest of the party." Aranea grinned. Shortly after the party reached full swing, everyone crowded around the odd man, trying to get him to speak but, he simply shrugged them off and scanned the crowds for something, accidently bumping into me. Blushes brightly I tried to apologize but, he raised his as if to stop me. Closing his bright violet eyes, and shook his head softly, gesturing to his throat. I must have looked confused because he leaned down, closer to me and lifted my chin.  
I gasped and felt my hand fly to my mouth before I could stop myself. _He sewed his mouth shut._


	2. Chapter 2

"K-kr-Kurloz!" Mituna cried out waving and hopping up and down to get my attention, not that he needed to. With a handicap as obvious as his, he stood out in such a formal party. Patting his head and pushing his dark brown bangs out of his hair I smiled down at him. Aside from a stutter, blurting out inappropriate words and balance issues, the heavy trauma to his brain caused many of blood vessels in his right eye to what once was a bright blue eye into a hazy red film.  
"Yo- You r-r-rRed-ready to go?" He asked pulling on his bright yellow coat, smiling I tilted my head towards the door and he followed close behind, stumbling and often swearing. I heard the voices of the others, looking down on hi or praising me, for what they called a great kindness. _Kind, is the last thing I am._ I grinned, and winced as the threads cut into the scarred skin around my mouth.

Waving a quick hello to my younger brother, as he headed out, I unpacked my cello and instantly went to work on what was already a year's worth of work. _Still so much to Messiahs_ and _Divine Disciple_ were parts of an ongoing composition and the later was nowhere near finished. Everytime I tried to place myself into the music, it would turn into shrieking and unbearable string of notes that carved away at my skull. Growling I threw my bow across the room and felt sick. Gripping my hair I tried to keep from making a sound.

"Kurloz...?" Mituna asked softly, pulling away my hands. "Fu-fU-ck. Kurloz you're bleeding." Touching my hand to my face, I found the familiar red stains on it.

"Ar-Ren't you gonna eeat? He asked as I rinsed my hands off in the sink, damn stitches coming loose. I shook my head and turned to go to bed, it was nearly five A.M and I needed to sleep. "But, damn Nooksuckers, yo-yuou haven't eaten in two days." Stopping in the door a held up my little finger and nodded; _I promise I willtomorrow_. Although many think it a kindness for me to take in my disabled friend the truth was I needed him. Climbing into bed I hoped to dream of my beloved Disciple but, found visions of someone else instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... I know this is a crack paring (you'll see what I mean) But those two would be SO great together ^#^ and you have to admit every shipper has at least 1 crack paring. **

**So Enjoy you're random as F**K paring and Some Chuckle Voodoos ;P**

* * *

The familiar vibrations, the bumps and thuds of everyone waking up in the morning trickled in through the walls. Shaking my head I edge myself out of bed and carefully looked around for my hearing aids._ What a strange dream..._ I thought, remembering the fleeting images of last night's dream. The boy with the cello was in it. Giving up on looking for the dumb things I headed out to the breakfast table.

"Good morning Meulin. Sleep well?" Aranea asked putting a small bowl of oatmeal down in front of me and bent to the fridge to get the cream, she always knew how I liked it.

"Yes." I said carefully, I had enough practice with 'yes' and 'no' that I didn't have to place my hand to my throat and feel the vibrations.

" 'Course she did! She's got my bed." Meenah said bumping Aranea out of the way and pulling out a pair of Poptarts.

"True." Aranea agreed and sent a dirty look at Meenah who only shook her bottom and laughed. Drinking the last of my oatmeal I looked up to find both of them staring at me.

"Yes...?" I asked. Meenah slapped her forehead. The only bad thing about being able to lip read is you need to see what you're reading.

"Gurl, I don'kno why I got you those damned aids if you won't use the fuckers." Aranea shook her head and placed them on the table, the green bits of plastic gleamed.

"Sorry Meulin. They looked uncomfortable last night so I got them refitted, they should work better too, now." Aranea smiled as I put them in place and turned them up.

"Wow thank you!" I beamed, they did fit better.

"Great now listen up! I ain't gonna say this twice." Meenah started leaning back against the counter. "Since y'all up'nd made me go see your shit, tonight we're chillin with my homies" She grinned.

* * *

"Motherfucker we're all up ta bein' out tonight!" Gamzee grinned and threw his arms out wide. While Mituna and I just stared at his painted face.

"W-w-Wha-What do you m-m-mean Gamzee?" Mituna asked and Gamzee just pushed a few pieces of his papers under his nose.

"My homies are gonna motherfuckin up'nd be in town tonight. And we're all gonna up'nd go as soon as Kurbro eats." He glared at me, his violet eyes flashing bright under the cheap fluorescent lights. I Stared down at the plate of food. I was never used to eating much at the church. Monks weren't supposed to be gluttons and I'd rather spend my time in the temple of the Disciple. Sending a look at Gamzee who just glared, and one at Mituna, who was silently begging me to eat. Fine. Carefully cutting and pulling out my stitches I forced myself to eat half of everything in front of me and sent a heated glare back at Gamzee, who only gave me a lopsided grin and handed me a needle and thread.

"Was that so motherfuckin' hard?" He asked as I threaded the hook like tool. I nodded. Yes it was. I'd much rather get one plate a week than eat all that again.

"Motherfucker are you questioning your Messiah?" He whispered so Mituna wouldn't hear. I shook my head, now was not the time to tempt fate with Gamzee. Laughing he sat down by Mituna and sung. Sighing I carefully pulled the hook through the holes around my lips. It didn't hurt anymore, unless they were pulled or I missed and stabbed myself.

"Le-leats Go." Mituna said after I had finished. Handing him his helmet we headed out the door. "B-bUt K-k-Kur-Kurloz! Do I have to?" I nodded. I didn't know where we were headed and didn't want to risk him hurting himself again.

* * *

Everything was so loud. The pounding music and shouts of rowdy fans all covered in Faygo and worn face paint. I just wish it was little quieter... I sighed as Aranea was sprayed in yet another 'Faygo Shower'. At least Meenah's having a good time. It was her idea to come to the concert, her form of payback for having to wear a skirt last night.

_"We talkin' about HOMIES! HOMIES! Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine. Our mothafuckin' HOMIES! HOMIES! We throwin' up clown love signs. REAL JUGGALOS! HOMIES! HOMIES! Talkin' about the Road Dogs of mine. HOMIES! HOMIES!_" Meenah's voice rang out above most, as the clownish rappers carried on with their show. Aranea wrung sticky orange fluid out of her dark hair.

"Are you done yet?" She asked staring down a guy in yellow and red face paint.

"Hell no! We ain't even heard nothin' 'bout the Joker Cards. Besides I'm sup'sed ta meet a mothafucka' here."

"It's not Damara is it?" Aranea asked. "Because I don't think I could handle her on top of all this." Meenah just shook her head and laughed.

"Nah, besides I think you two will like this fucka'. Can't believe his ass never told me as longs we've been hangin'"

"Is he nice..?" I asked softly, I got along with most people but, this crowd of strange multi-colored faces was starting to get to me and I just really wanted to get somewhere less crowded.

"Shit gurl ain't yo- Speak of the devil." Meenah grinned and ran through the crowd, tugging myself and Aranea after her.

"HeYy, lil'mama." A tall lanky teen grinned from behind plan white and grey makeup as he shoved dark purple hair out of his face. "What's all up and ta bein' happin'. You motherfuckers havin a bicthtits time or what?" I flushed, I never thought I'd hear someone with a worse mouth than Meenah's...

"Nothin' like chillin with your Homies. You bring that silent bro of yours or he ditch?"

"Motherfucker's here. Just all up'nd got his mad on 'cause I got the nerve ta up'nd make the fucker eat somethin'." The teen said and looked over at Aranea and grinned. "That Vriska's sister?"

"Yeah mothafucka. Think I'd roll in alone? Gurls, this is Gamzee. Crazist fucka you'd ever meet."

"Aww Shit, Lil'Mama." Gamzee grinned, flushing lightly under his worn makeup. "Keep that shit up a motherfucker's gonna have to all up'nd silence you." He teased, lazily drooping an arm around Meenah, who just laughed.  
"Ay KURBRO! QUIT YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' MOPIN' AND SAY HELLO." Gamzee hollered and was surprised when a smaller teen in a yellow helmet bumped into his hip.

"S-sSo-Sorry Gamzee. W-we got L-Lo-lost." The teen stuttered, tugging on a person behind him, encouraging them to come out. Picking up the smaller teen the other person stepped out._ It's him_! I thought and waved. It was hard to forget someone who'd stitched their mouth shut. Kurloz just smiled politely and waved.

"Hello Kurloz." I said hoping he heard me over the music and the crowd. He smiled again and winced. Must be hard to smile much with those stitches in...

"Hell-he-helllll- FUCK. Hello." The smaller teen shouted. "I'm I-i-I'm Mituna." He stuttered and quickly forced the words out mumbling a sad apology under his breath. I must had made a face because Kurloz pointed at his head before knocking on it and making a pained expression.

"Brain damage?" I mouthed, uncertain of his gestures, luckily he nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mituna." I said, trying not to show my uncertainty of how to talk to him. Kurloz set him down, patting his head and turned to Gamzee.

"What bro? You aren't all up ta' motherfuckin' be wantin' ta leave yet are you?" The lankier teen asked. "We just got our motherfuckin introductions all up'nd miraculous shit." I watched as Kurloz pointed over to Mituna and back where Gamzee and Meenah were standing and shook his head. Gamzee sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll up'nd talk ta the blue motherfucker. But this shit's gonna cost ya' bro." Kurloz nodded and waved Mituna over. "I'll be nice ta 'im don't get your motherfuckin' worry on. Not so sure 'bout my lil' Mama here though." He growled at Meenah who only slipped a finger through his lip ring and tugged.

"Why pick on that lil' fucka when I got this freak." She grinned and I felt myself flush at Gamzee's flirty grin. _Well at least Meenah's having a good time with her new boy..._.It was still way too loud for me and Aranea, who poor Mituna was pawned off on. Kurloz returned taking my hand and leading me out of the crowd. It was a twenty minute walk to the parking lot, where everything was so much quieter and I felt myself relax as I leaned up against a car. After the suffocating press of warm bodies everywhere the cool metal on the back of my legs felt like heaven.

"It's so quiet. I say smiling, Kurloz nodded and hopped on top of a dark purple car. Reaching in through the sunroof he pulled out a small case and hopped back down from the car. "What is that..?" I asked as he opened it up and set some things aside. Holding up all small black and violet embossed violin he smiled and played a simple melody. Smiling again he stopped and offered the instrument to me.

"I don-" He shook his head and stepping behind me, he showed me how to hold the violin. Placing his hand atop of mine he guided the bow.  
_This amazing..._ Not only could I hear the eerie notes of his song but, I could also feel the way the vibrations went through the small wooden instrument._ It's like I'm in the music..._ I felt myself grin as the small vibrations went through me.

(_Magic..._)


End file.
